


I really hate you

by SourToten



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, M/M, assumed gender pronouns, slow relationship build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourToten/pseuds/SourToten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week. One week of work before the Administrator allows the teams as well deserved, even if not in her eyes, break from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm Cas and this is going to be my first posted and long-ish fic I've done in a long time. This is something I've been meaning to do for a long time and might take time getting put out depending how long I take getting bits and pieces written out then typed out. This is also my first ever tf2 fic and I do hope it turns out well.

       One week. One week of work before the Administrator allows the teams as well deserved, even if not in her eyes, break from war. The time would be short, but they would take what they could get. Of course no one was as thrilled about this as the blue team's scout. He had made plans for the time he'd be off, consisting of being in the town near their current base of Tuefort. This thought ran through his head even with the day's round started, but by golly, that wouldn't stop him from doing what his does best in Capture the Flag. Grab the case and run like hell while screaming a few obscenities towards the other team. His stop to poke fun of the dead Red spy proved to be his downfall.

  
         It was indeed a surprise and he was sure that if could have seen the face behind the mask, there be a pleased grin flashing before him. A blast of air from the Red's own little arsonist. Lawrence should have known better, but whats done is done. Call it insult to injury seeing as this happened as the runner was going for a jump when the pyro seemed to have quietly approach from behind and knock him of balance, but he was going without leaving a gift. A good ol' flip of the bird and bottle of Mad Milk before taking the painful and clumsy landing. The sound of disgusted grunting was enough to satisfy the scout as he toppled over the ledge in to the water pool below, intelligence in hand.

  
            This was stupid. The day's job was nowhere near being completed, even more so with him taking a dip with the intel. All he could do was stay put. There would be no way for him to get back without being spotted by someone and he had lost the case somewhere between splashing down and the swim to somewhere dryer, or the fact ever step is like being pricked by a thousand needles. Cursing and scolding his self only closed up his possible escape window. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and immediately took cover behind empty crates. Lawrence took the chance to lean out a bit from hiding to catch a glimpse of the mysterious person behind those steps. He blames that damned pyro for this, even if it was his fault for getting distracted in the first place and the poor crash landing didn't help either.

  
             The closer the footsteps had gotten, the clearer curses and uneven steps became. And a rubbery fabric. That last bit caused the scout's heart to drop down into his stomach. He had only one guess and it definitely was his own team's fire bug because he had caught a glance of Angel trailing their engineer after a hunt for a pesky spy, one of which he had stopped to mock moments ago. The red pyro lumbered by, using the nozzle of his flamethrower to nudge a box by the scout's hiding area against the wall for him to use momentarily. Muffled swears and other unrecognizable speech filled the empty stairwell, sitting down to properly assess the damage. An arrow to the leg, more or less the calf. The scout couldn't imagine how painful that must be to deal with, but does explain the splash down he heard earlier and had blown it off as a body falling into the water. Still, severed the sneaky glory stealing bastard right.

  
           There wasn't much he could do now, but weigh his options on either waiting for one of the teams to win or just wait to scamper off. Running may cost him most of his time off and a long boring lecture from the medic, so it seemed he would wait. From what Lawrence could see, without being obvious enough to get noticed, was the pyro settling down on his crate and was assessing the wound the best he could. A quick glance around gave the fire bug clearance it was safe then removed his gloves. Just, normal hands. Nothing disgusting or deformed about them. Maybe a little small for someone in such a big suit and such dark skin for someone who hides away their features. Next was the flamethrower, a shotgun, and that Powerjack thing, all neatly leaning against the wall. Lastly was the mask. Gently, the hands worked on pulled their mask off and red mopey hair fell over the pryo's face. Following behind was a heavy sigh and a hand moving hair from their eyes.

  
"Son of a bitch. Hate snipers so goddamn much."

  
        The voice hissed as the hands gently prodded at the protruding arrow from /his/ leg. Did the scout hear that right? Did he honest to god just hear this? It was a surprise and definitely not unpleasant. He had barely caught sight of their pyro and he's always with the one person who can understand the frantic hand motions. He actually got to hear and see a fire totting freak. Amazing. Amazing enough to coax a soft 'oh' and this had only dug the his grave deeper. Trained ears had picked this up and the pyro stopped his previous task to zero in on where that sound had come from. This had to about ten times scarier than when the Red is staring at you through the dark lenses of the mask the pyro is seen in. Because he could feel the eyes looking through those crates he was behind and was looking at only him. Other than being extremely creepy and scary, the pyro didn't seem to be making any move to come after him, not that he blamed him since the fire bug was nursing his own wound. The scout made the choice to peek out from his hiding place since he had already been found out and the other's face seemed to only turn to one that was confused and uncertainty. Like, he was taking in the scout's features and trying to process something from this and reach for the shotgun resting against to wall as a precautionary measure.

  
"Jay?"

  
               His voice sounded much less upset than it had been a moment ago. Lawrence didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. Which ever that keeps him from taking a shot. Finally, he clears his throat and hoists his self up more onto the crates.

  
"Wrong guy, pal. Just needed a place t'-"

  
The scout's words trailed off and disappeared from the sight of the shotgun being loaded. Shit, lying might have been a better alternative.

"Hold up!"

  
               Lawrence threw up his hands up and stumbled back against the wall, hissing from the jolt of pain that shot up from his bad leg. The pyro tilted his head to the side, red following suit, then leaned back against the wall with a grin.

  
"Right. You're the little rabbit I knocked off. How could I **ever** forget you?"

  
              He snorts a laugh, only to have his face scrunch up from the pain from his own wound as he shifted. He swears under his breath as he gets his leg propped up. Now settled out of hiding atop the crates he hid behind, the runner give a concerned expression and goes to speak, but it stopped by the sound of snapping and a pained groan. The pyro had broken the feather end of the arrow, tossing across the small room and did the same with the other end.

  
"Is it-"

  
"Bad? Nah. Hurts like bitch though. Not like it matters, I mean, look what we do for a living. Kill, died, respawn, repeat. Had worse. You should know that."

  
           Lawrence simply nods as silence befalls the two, only to be broken just a moment later by the pyro sliding down onto his feet and suiting up once more. It was a relief to the scout that he would left to suffer alone, even if he might not have done the same if he found a wounded pyro alone. The cool metal of a shotgun barrel brought the Blu out of his thoughts.

  
"See you next round, jack rabbit."

  
         The shot rang out in the stairwell and the pyro frowns, trudging over to the stairs to make the slow journey to spawn. He surely wouldn't hear the end of this. Lawrence finds his self on the floor in spawn, no more pain shooting up through his leg. He grins and stands, running back out into the fray. This would prove to be a great week.


	2. Chapter 2

      As the week drug on, so did this thing going the Blu's Scout and the Red's Pyro. They didn't even know what was going on and this thing only sparked when they caught sight of each other, ending with one or both of them dying at some point. But at the end of the day, it didn't matter. He wouldn't have to see that weirdo for a week. A solid week. Would be good seeing as each encounter had gotten stranger and stranger as the week progressed. Lawrence would never voice how weird it had actually gotten since he had managed to keep it under some sort of control, or at least he'd like to think he does. Even with that state of mind, he still confides this information with one person.

"It just started gettin' weird, ya know? Like, real fuckin' weird."

  
   The scout sighs and for some sort of reply from Angel, only to get a confused expression in return and move his hands in response. He wasn't very concerned about the matter of the situation. The Red's Pyro was strange, though each one of them have their own weird traits about them. He suggests that it's just a phase, earning a groan and the runner falling back onto his bed.

  
"That's stupid. He doesn't even come after me. If he sees me, all he does is stare like some weirdo. S'real creepy 'cos he's got that mask on."

  
       Angel just offers a shrug. He doesn't get what he was supposed to do for his friend. He was positive it wasn't serious and Lawrence was just overreacting. Not every Pyro works the same and it could just be something in the wiring. Something could just peek the Red's interest, which could explain his change attitude. Could go on a limb and say that the Red Pyro had merely taken a strange interest in Lawrence, that it shouldn't be long before it's in the past. Even so, the Blu assures the Scout it wasn't something to worry about. They wouldn't be seeing much of the other team anyway. Most of them had planned to stay at the base for most of this free time, tend to responsibilities that they don't get time to manage. The scout nods and sighs. Before leaving, Angel tells Lawrence know that the next day, he and Dell would be in town, strongly requesting the Scout's company as a way to keep his mind off of the situation on mind.

  
"Yeah, it's a date, mumbles."

  
      The Pryo rolls his eyes and takes his leave. Weird phase? Bullshit. He can guarantee that the Red is just lulling him into some kind of false sense of peace before acting up and doing something. Something creepy or something real scary. That's probably it.

  
  Whatever had been going certainly didn't just disturb Lawrence, but it bothered Mel more than anything. Taking advantage of the rest of his day by lounging in the rec room and not giving his seat up to anyone. The team's Scout had been on a search for him and it wasn't much of a surprise he'd find the Pyro here.

  
"Look, dude, you gotta stop whatever you've been doin'."

  
    The Red Scout prods at teammate as he leaned over the old sofa, but a grimace in response. Maybe the other team hasn't taken notice, but for the most part, Red team has picked up on what's been going on and it concerns them, each in a different way. Jay would rather not lose someone he become close friends with, other's would just rather not have to deal with someone new being brought in. Mel knew his place on the battlefield and didn't need to be told twice what he needed to do. Lately he's been out of it. Just watching idly at the other team's Scout or following him after he's grabbed the intel, but wouldn't kill him.

  
"I'm serious. If the big boss catches on, you are screwed."

  
Tired eyes shifted to glance over at his teammate then sunk back into old cushions.

  
"I'm fully aware what could happen, thank you. I'm not trying to muck this up, it's just happening."

  
   And he sounds sincere. Very much against what's been happening, but can seem to control his self enough to keep his head in the job. The scout hops over and flops down next to the Pyro. They had talked about the 'moment' the two had days ago, how it bothered him deeply. Jay had tried to comfort his friend the best he could, telling him it would pass, but it just seemed to haunt him more as the week progressed.

  
"I know you know. Just worried 'bout you gettin' shipped off or somethin'."

  
Mel scoffs and waves his hand to dismiss the comment.

  
"Please. She won't be shipping me off any time soon. Maybe if I went off the deep end, but I got that under control. Stop worrying so much."  
"I'll stop worryin' when you stop this weird shit you got going on."

 

     Silence falls over them, neither having anything else to add on the matter. Neither want to think of possible outcome if had to really come down to it. Jay wracks his brain for something. He's sure he can get Mel out of this stupor.

 

"Let's head into town tomorrow. Do some stupid shit or somethin', ya know. Have a little fun."

  
 His smile is contagious because before too long, the fire bug started smiling as well, a silent confirmation. Conversation shifts to something that satisfies them both. Making jokes about teammates that weren't around to hear them, which hadn't lasted long at all once Medic had come around, scolding the two and it fell on deaf ears.

  
"You, especially. You need to think about work, not that annoying little monster."

  
     The doctor reminds him and Mel moves his eyes to be anywhere, but the older man before them. Jay had gone off on the doctor about the comment, but Mel stayed quiet. A hands rests on his shoulder followed by an heavy sigh.

  
"You must stop whatever you've been doing out there. It will bring nothing, but trouble and will only get worse on from here. That boy is not worth your place here."  
With no response, the doctor leaves the two young men in silence. He's right, but he doesn't even know what has been going on with his self lately. It's strange and disturbing, something he never would have thought to affect him in such a major way. Their smiles had long faded when the speak of the opposing team's Scout was brought to light and Jay can only imagine the pressure on him to fix this. Mel stirs before standing from the sofa.

  
"Gonna turn in early."

  
Jay nods and watches his friend trudge out of the room. This was going to be one hell of a ride and the was no telling when it was going to end, if not crash and burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, look what finally got put up! Sorry if space between these is long. Writing is very hard and will only get harder the more I press on, but that's alright!

**Author's Note:**

> The names used are names I've picked for the lads because I just would have preferred to use names instead of class titles.  
> Lawrence Campbell is the Blu scout  
> Mel Wesson(although not mentioned yet) is the Red pyro  
> Jay Howell(has a mentioning) is the Red scout  
> Angel Mendez is the Blu pyro  
> Lastly is Dell Conagher for Blu engineer  
> Canon names won't hurt. Picking names is hard.


End file.
